


Expanding Desires

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [129]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amused Loki (Marvel), Attraction, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sexual Tension, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony had never considered himself gay or interested in men. There were too many beautiful women to ever have him make that leap.Then he started spending time with Loki.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [129]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723
Comments: 74
Kudos: 522





	Expanding Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will be replied to sometime this year. Hopefully.  
> We're at 173. Can we get it to 200? ~~Whyyyyy am I doing this to myself? XD~~  
>  Enjoy this little drabble!

Loki had been flirting with Tony since day one, and considering day one was an alien invasion of Tony’s planet while he was in a serious relationship with Pepper - well, it wasn’t the most brilliant start.

Additionally, for all his playboy behaviour and ‘ _nothing is too kinky_ ’ approach to sex, Tony had actually never _been_ with a guy. He could appreciate a good-looking man, sure, but with a million women who would almost never say no, Tony had never been tempted.

But then the battle for the universe, breaking up with Pepper, and _The Revengers_ all happened.

Tony found himself on the same team as Loki and being flirted with left, right and centre. Initially, Tony had bantered back, too distracted by everything that was going on to really pay attention.

Then, well, then he started paying attention and instead of explaining things and gracefully backing away, Tony found himself, well, _noticing_ Loki.

He was smart, he was funny, he was _attractive_ , and for the first time in Tony’s life, he found himself thinking about a _guy_.

Tony wasn’t so sheltered as to start panicking about being sexually attracted to a guy. He also wasn’t so closeted that he couldn’t wake from a _really good dream_ about Loki and stroke himself off picturing green eyes and an obscene mouth wrapped around him.

Moving from ‘ _interested_ ’ to ‘ _having_ ’ however was a bit more complicated and Tony spent a good few months simply working out exactly what he wanted and would be up for with Loki.

He also had to debate if picking _Loki_ for his first time with a man was a good idea or a spectacularly bad one. There was also the possibility that Loki might not _want_ to be Tony’s first time. He might want someone more _experienced_ and _knowledgeable_ \- but even if he had misconceptions about Tony’s familiarity with the act, Tony still didn’t think it would be a deal-breaker, not now.

Because while it might have started out as pure attraction, Tony was pretty sure it wasn’t just him who wanted more. He was pretty sure Loki wanted something other than just a single night with him.

And there was only so much mental debate Tony could do before it was time to take the trickster god by the horns, so to speak.

It didn’t mean Tony wasn’t somewhat nervous as he knocked on the door to Loki’s quarters on the ship. It didn’t take long for Loki to open it, looking curious. Tony gave him a tight smile. “Hey, Lokes, can I come in?” 

Wordlessly, Loki stepped to the side and Tony took the few steps needed to be in the room. He waited just long enough for Loki to close the door for privacy before he began to steamroll ahead. 

“Okay, Reindeer Games, it’s time for a confession.”

Loki raised one elegant eyebrow to regard him, a hint of amusement tugging at his mouth. “Oh? 

There was no point beating around the bush.

“I’ve never been with a man.” Loki actually gave one, slow, shocked blink. It was the most startled Tony had ever seen him. “I never had the urge to, you know?” Tony continued to explain. “So many gorgeous women and it just never seemed interesting enough.” Tony swallowed nervously, but continued to hold Loki’s eyes. “Not until you.”

Loki face shifted from shock to displaying nothing but a small frown as he tried to puzzle Tony out. Tony tried not to fidget under that calculating stare. 

When Loki finally spoke, it seemed to have taken an age. “You are telling me that I alone have tempted you to take a man to your bed?”

“Well, we’re past ‘tempting’ and into ‘wanting’,” Tony answered, shifting a little anxiously, “but, uh, yeah?”

Loki’s eyes suddenly _flared_. There was smugness and a hint of possessiveness but it was the overwhelming amount of _pleasure_ that stole Tony’s attention. 

Loki stepped towards him slowly, but when Tony made no move to shift away, Loki slipped in close until their chests were almost brushing as he placed his hands gently on Tony’s hips. Tony had to tilt his head to maintain eye contact. Loki was smirking down at him.

“Is it merely the act you are unfamiliar with,” Loki began, his voice a low purr, “or I will be the first man to kiss you as well?”

Tony felt his heart race and he licked his lips. “You’ll be the first man for everything. I, uh, hope that doesn’t put you off?”

“Oh, Anthony,” Loki chuckled softly. “I couldn’t possibly be anything but flattered.” He shifted a little closer, the next words almost breathed against Tony’s mouth. “And _pleased_.”

Tony’s eyes fluttered closed as Loki’s mouth pressed against his own. His lips were firmer than a woman and the angles and shape of his face were different but it was still good, _really_ good, and Tony brought a hand to Loki’s shoulder while the other tucked around Loki’s waist as he kissed back.

If Loki was surprised by Tony’s enthusiasm, he didn’t show it, merely meeting Tony’s passion and deepening their kiss, sliding his tongue against Tony’s and making him moan. The sound made Loki pull away, prompting Tony to bite down on a whine. He scowled even as he opened his eyes.

Loki chuckled. “I think we need a further discussion before we continue with that, Anthony.” Tony hated to admit it, but Loki was right. He was about to say as much when Loki continued, a hint of uncertainty just visible behind his eyes. “Perhaps over dinner tonight?”

“Hah,” Tony smirked. “Smooth.” But his heart was continuing to race and his excitement was building. “But yeah, dinner sounds good.”

It would be his first date with a man, but that wasn’t really what mattered. It would be his first date with _Loki_ and Tony couldn’t wait for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I like writing an open but less sexually experimental Tony who hasn't done much with guys, it's fun :D


End file.
